1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to oil and gas production. In particular, the present technology relates to the deployment of electric submersible pumps in vertical production trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production trees are typically used during the production of oil and gas on both surface and subsea wells. Production trees principally isolate, direct, and control the flow of oil, gas, and other fluids out of a well, and generally include valves that control such flow. In addition, production trees can be used to perform other functions, such as injecting chemicals into a well, relieving pressure from a well, and monitoring conditions within the well. Typically, production trees are classified as either horizontal or vertical production trees. Horizontal production trees are those where the oil and gas is brought to the wellhead, and then diverted horizontally through the master valves, swab valve, and other components. Vertical production trees are those where the production path, including components of the tree such as the master valves and swab valve, are stacked vertically above the wellhead.
In many wells, the pressure within the well is sufficient that producing oil and gas from the well requires only the installation of a production tree, and the opening of valves on the tree to allow the oil and gas to flow out of the well. In some instances, however, the pressure in the well is not sufficient to produce the oil and gas at acceptable rates. In such circumstances, it can be necessary to add an artificial lift mechanism, such as an electric submersible pump (ESP), to help lift the oil and gas from the well. Furthermore, in some circumstances, a well that initially has sufficient pressure to produce without artificial lift may experience a decrease in well pressure, thereby arriving at a point where artificial lift is required.